Watching Our Lives On The Telly
by TenRose9403
Summary: What happens when the 10th Doctor, Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack, the 11th Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, and Clara all are sent to a room where they watch their lives documented on television in another universe? When the future is revealed and the past is remembered, how will they all react? Starts with series 1 and on until the last episode of series 8.
1. Meet Everyone

**I know this has been done before, but a lot of these stories either start really late in the series or end off really early, so I decided I should do my own, personal take on it and see how I play these characters. **

**I will have chapters where they are not reacting to anything, just bonding. Sometimes it will be all of them, sometimes it will only be two people or a handful. The reason I say that is because after Rose and Ten watch Doomsday, they'd need a little talk.**

**Keep in mind that I wrote this before series eight came out, which means I didn't know about Missy or Danny or anything. I will eventually add series eight - once it comes on Netflix, because then I can easily re watch it and write how they all should react to it and iconic things they should say.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, but I do own "A Teleport Of Some Sort"!**

* * *

><p>Clara and the Eleventh Doctor fell down on the floor with a thud. They groaned as they picked themselves up off the floor and examined their surroundings.<p>

There were two big white couches sitting in front of a huge high-definition TV that could each sit five people; one in the front and another in the back on a bench-like row that made it taller than the one in front.

There were several doors along the wall. Ten of the doors had initials written on them. "_R.T, M.J, D.N, C.J.H, A.P, R.W, R.S, C.O, 11.D, 10.D_" were individually placed on them. The rest of the doors had nothing carved into them.

"Doctor, where are we?" Clara asked, as she rubbed her head that was throbbing from the fall.

"I'm not sure. It seems we've fallen from a teleport of some sort. Ah, that rhymes!" Eleven beamed. "A teleport of some sort." He began repeating the phrase over and over, developing a song out of it as he searches around.

_A teleport of some sort!_

_A tele-pooort of some soooort!_

_A teleport of some kind of soort!_

_How amazing, a teleport of some sort!_

_What teleport? One of some sort!_

_A teleport of some sort!_

_A tele-poort of some soooort!_

_A teleport of some kind of soort!_

_How magnificent, a teleport of some sort!_

_What teleport? One of some sort!_

"Maybe we should focus on how we got here, why, and how to get out?" Clara suggested.

"Good idea!" He popped up from behind a couch. "Although, I was going to write that down and produce it in 2065."

Suddenly, there were screams that Eleven would know anywhere. Soon, he saw a couple lying on the floor; one with fiery red hair and the other with a dirty blonde-ish hair, alongside a woman with crazy, curly hair. They all pushed themselves up.

"Rory? River? Doctor?" Amy rubbed her arm where she fell.

"Over here" River propped herself up off the floor.

"I'm alright." Rory called, standing up.

"Ponds!" Eleven exclaimed, laughing. "Ha! Amy Pond!" He put his hands on her shoulders. "Rory Williams, lovely!" He put his hands on Rory's face. "And River Song! Brilliant!" Like Amy, he placed his hands on River's shoulders. He stepped back, examining them.

"Doctor, where are we? We were- just a second ago- in the TARDIS." Amy processed. Eleven realized that they'd been torn from another time period.

"I don't know. I'm trying to find that out myself." Eleven's eyebrows- well, where his eyebrows would be (_sorry, Matt Smith)_- furrowed.

Then, once again, there were screams. One sounded like they belonged to a man and another belonged to a women. Well, it did turn out to be a man and woman, and Eleven knew instantly who it was. The short blonde hair and the spiky brown hair; it could only be two people.

"What the hell?" Rose propped herself up on one hand, using the other to swipe the hair out of her face. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," The Tenth Doctor groaned as he pulled himself up. He held out a hand for Rose, who grabbed on him as he helped pull her up. He hugged her straight afterwards, both of them thankful they were together.

"You alright?" He pulled back.

"Yeah, you?" Rose asked.

"Lovely." Ten beamed at her, hugging her tight again. They finally let go after a long ten seconds.

"Oh my goodness!" Eleven pulled Rose into a hug. "Rose! It's you, _the_ Rose Tyler!"

Rose shot Ten a confused look.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rose asked him. Eleven let go of her.

"Yes. _Well,_ no. _Well,_ yeah, I guess. _Well,_ sort of." Eleven tipped his head to the side as he tried to figure out how to respond.

Rose looked at Ten and mouthed, _"He did your 'well' thing."_ Ten nodded awkwardly.

"A bit. Yes, just a bit. You know me... _slightly_." Eleven decided.

"Oh no." Ten's eyes widened.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked, suddenly worried.

"These people... they're my future. I know them... in the future. I feel like I know them. And I'm guessing, he, right there, is me. In the future." Ten nodded to Eleven.

"You guessed right." Eleven nodded.

The heard another scream; very feminine. They looked over to see another ginger lying on the floor.

"SPACEMAN! Oh, I'm gonna **kill** him." Donna looked up and saw Ten. "And there he is, right here." She sounded annoyed. "What _the hell_ happened? I was all fine and dandy, drinking my cup of tea, until suddenly, you decide to teleport me. Who the hell are these people?" Donna turned around, looking at the people before her.

"Um, excuse me. " Ten poked her back. She turned around sharply. "I don't know you... just yet. I don't know who you are... yet." He tried to say it slowly.

Then, they heard another feminine scream. She picked herself up off the floor.

"Doctor! " Martha hugged him." Ah, you're here. Thank goodness." Ten looked at Rose, slightly confused.

"I'm sorry, I haven't met you yet... either." Ten said awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"The only person I really know now is, right here, Rose." He nodded to the girl right next to him.

"Rose?" Martha's face lit up.

"_The_ Rose? Rose Tyler?" Donna asked.

"Um... yeah." Ten nodded.

"Oh my God! It's you!" Martha covered her mouth. She laughed.

"He tells you about her, too?" Donna turned to Martha.

"He always talks about Rose." Martha shook her head.

"Really?" Rose asked, a smile forming.

"All the time!" Donna nodded.

"I honestly feel like I'm meeting a _legend!_" Martha laughed. Rose bit her lip lips as she smiled, nudging Ten. "He was definitely right about you."

"Yep!" Donna smiled.

"Young, most definitely blonde." Martha noted.

"Won't shut up about the blonde hair." Donna smirked.

"And very pretty. Did he tell you about that?" Martha asked.

"Yep. Of course!" Donna laughed. Rose and Ten both blushed: Rose, all flustered, and Ten embarrassed.

They were interrupted by, once again, another scream; though this one sounded masculine.

"Oh, God! " Jack moaned, getting himself up. "Rose-y!"

"Jack! Oh my God! " Rose ran into him, giving him a big hug. "Long time, no see!"

"Tell me about it!" Jack laughed. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Well, it depends which one you're talking about." Rose cringed. Jack pulled back from the hug.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"There's two of us." Eleven explained. He shared a grin with Ten.

"Well... hello, Doctor. Doctor." Jack nodded to the two.

"Oh, shut up." Ten groaned.

"Is that everyone?" Donna asked. "I sure hope so, because someone's going to have to get rid of this terrible headache, thanks to that stupid teleport."

"Ooh, a note! " Eleven exclaimed, walking over to the table.

"Well? " Rose cocked an eyebrow. " Aren't you gonna read it?"

He leaned down and picked up a letter. He opened it carefully, sliding out a note and unfolding, excited to see what unveiled before him

_Dear Donna, Martha, Amy, Clara, Rory, River, Rose, Jack, and both Doctors,_

_Today I have gathered you for a very special television program. In another universe, on a parallel Earth, there is a British Sci-fi show called Doctor Who. It's based on a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and all of his companions. Basically, it's everything you've ever done/will do, documented on the television. But in this universe, it's just a show._

_The future will be shown and the past will be remembered, there is one thing for sure: you will forget what happens in the future. Rose and Spiky Hair, you will be shown your future... even your separation. Same with Rory, Amy, and Bow Tie. Donna, Martha, Jack, River, all of you. Everything that hasn't happened yet in reality but has happened on the show will be forgotten._

_You all have bedrooms, you have initials on each door. Find your initials, and you all have a master bedroom along with a master bathroom. Everything you need - toiletries, clothing, and more - will be found there._

_Before you start, popcorn will be provided along with a drink of your liking. I would know what you like, I've traveled with you, after all. It will automatically pause when you talk. Because I am telepathic, I can tell when you are going to talk. In total, it will take about 84 hours to watch all of Doctor Who._

_Enjoy your stay, Sexy_

"Sexy?" Clara asked.

"It's a... story." Eleven cringed. "That we don't have time for."

"Hey, let's get watching! I'm so excited to watch this unleash in front of me!" Jack clapped.

"I'm so not ready for this." Amy muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The next chapter is being edited and written!<strong>

**Follow if you want to know when a new chapter comes out!**

**Favorite if you liked it!**

**Review to tell me how you liked it, how I'm doing, and what I can to improve! ~ TenRose9403**


	2. Rose

**I've gotten so much positive feedback, so thank you all so much! Here is the very first episode reaction! Credit to doctorwho/ for the transcript! It saved me a whole bunch of time!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Opening Credits]<strong>

"Is that what the vortex really looks like?" River asked.

"Yes." Jack answered without thinking.

"How would you know?" River got suspicious.

" I'm just... smart." Jack shrugged. River shot him a look. "...Long story." Jack shook his head.

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**(Earth, United Kingdom, South London. An alarm clock goes off at 7:30. A young blonde woman gets up.)**

"There I am!" Rose exlaimed.

**(She gets dressed and kisses her mother goodbye. A mother who is also blonde, still in her dressing gown and lazing on the settee while watching TV.)**

**ROSE: Bye!**

**JACKIE: See you later!**

**[Henricks Department Store]**

**(Rose takes the bus to Central London and gets off outside the department store. There is a banner across the main entrance - Henrick's sale sale Henrick's. The day passes. Rose moves piles of display clothes around the ladies wear section, meets her boyfriend for a snack lunch in Trafalgar Square then goes back to work. Eventually -) **

**TANNOY: This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you. **

**(Rose and the other girls head for the main doors. The guard shakes a clear plastic bag in front of Rose.) **

**GUARD: Oi!** "That was a tad rude." Amy's eyebrows furrowed.

**(Rose takes the bag and runs back to a lift)**

"You can feel the boredom." Jack joked.

"Yeah, life was boring, before this guy showed up." Rose pointed to Ten.

**(She goes down to the basement.) **

**ROSE: Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?**

"Who even is Wilson? We never discussed." Ten raised an eyebrow.

"A friend." Rose replied.

"Just... a friend?" Ten asked, leaning foward.

Rose shrugged. "He was."

"What'd you mean, was?" Clara asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out in a minute." Rose sighed.

**(A door with a large danger of electric shock sign also claims to be the office of H P Wilson, CEO.) **

**ROSE: I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on. **

"Impatient, just how I remember you." Eleven smirked.

**(There is a clattering noise further down the corridor.) **

**ROSE: Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson? **

**(She opens the door to a store room and turns on the lights. There are boxes of clothes, and dressed dummies.) **

**ROSE: Wilson? Wilson! **

**(As she explores, the door slams behind her. Rose runs back but it won't open.)**

"Oh no." Clara made a scared face.

**ROSE: You're kidding me.**

** (More noises behind her.) **

**ROSE: Is that someone mucking about? Who is it? **

**(A male shop dummy turns to watch her, then approaches.) **

**ROSE: Yeah, you got me. Very funny. **

"So domestic." Jack shook his head.

"Tell me about it." Ten took a deep breath.

**(A second one starts moving behind it, then a third.) **

**ROSE: Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you? **

"I'm taking Derek's the prankster of the group." Jack grinned."I like him already."

**(More shop dummies start moving as Rose keeps backing away down the storage area. Finally they have her up against the wall, and the lead dummy raises its arm. Then a hand grabs Rose's wrist.) **

**DOCTOR: Run. **

"Ah!" Ten smiled brightly along with Eleven, Rose and Jack.

"Haha!" Eleven clapped.

"And there Mr. Ears is." Jack put his hands together.

"Haven't seen that face in a while." Rose and Ten shared a glance.

"Who's that?" Clara asked.

"It's the Doctor." Rose grinned.

"What?" Amy, Rory, Donna, Martha, and Clara all said at the same time.

**(The Doctor has gone modern minimalist, with t-shirt and leather jacket. He drags Rose through the basement as the Autons follow, and into a lift. The lead Auton puts its arm through the closing doors. After several tugs the Doctor pulls it off, and the doors close.)**

**[Service lift]**

**ROSE: You pulled his arm off. **

"You pulled his arm off!" Jack mocked.

"Oi! I was suprised! " Rose whacked him on the leg.

**DOCTOR: Yep. Plastic. **

**ROSE: Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what? **

**DOCTOR: Why would they be students? **

**ROSE: I don't know. **

**DOCTOR: Well, you said it. Why students? **

**ROSE: 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students. **

**DOCTOR: That makes sense. Well done. **

"Gosh, ever heard of manners?" River asked Eleven.

**ROSE: Thanks. **

**DOCTOR: They're not students. **

**ROSE: Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police. **

**DOCTOR: Who's Wilson? **

**ROSE: Chief electrician. **

**DOCTOR: Wilson's dead.**

"Nice way to break it to her, Doctor." Clara sighed through her nose.

**[Behind Hendrik's]**

**ROSE: That's just not funny. That's sick! **

**DOCTOR: Hold on. Mind your eyes. **

**ROSE: I've had enough of this now. **

**(The Doctor disables the lift mechanism with his sonic screwdriver.) **

**ROSE: Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they? **

**DOCTOR: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (a small bomb) So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed.**

"Nice." River sighed.

"Oh, plastic creatures. I'm going to fix this. Go home, have some beans on toast. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this or else you'll get them killed."

Amy mocked him.

"Oi!" Ten exclaimed.

"Amy!" Eleven complained.

"Who even eats beans on toast anyway?" Amy shrugged.

"It's beyond me." Rose rolled her eyes.

**(He shuts the door behind him, then opens it again.) **

**DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name? **

**ROSE: Rose. **

**DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!**

"Haha!" Jack laughed.

**[Street]**

**(Rose makes her way to the main road, nervous of the dummies in the shop window. She runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ornament for a black cab.) TAXI DRIVER: Watch it!**

"Nice job." Ten nodded.

"Oi!" Rose exclaimed. "What was I supposed to do after meeting a man called the Doctor who's blowing up my job?"

"Not almost get run of by a taxi." Ten grinned sweetly.

**(KaBOOM! A huge fireball takes out the upper floor of Hendrik's. Rose runs straight past an out of date police telephone box parked just in the alley between two other stores.)**

"Dun dun dun!" Rory said with a deep voice.

[**The Tyler's flat]**

**(BBC News 24 keeps everyone informed at 20.45.) **

**TELEVISION: The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate-**

**(Jackie is on the telephone and Rose is slumped on the settee.) **

**JACKIE: I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. Oh, and here's himself.**

"Yeah, sure. You look way younger than me, mum." Rose muttered.

**(Rose's boyfriend, Mickey, enters.) **

**MICKEY: I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up! **

**ROSE: I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss. **

**MICKEY: Well, what happened?**

** ROSE: I don't know! **

"Liar." Jack smirked.

**MICKEY: What was it though? What caused it? **

**ROSE: I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything.**

"You listened to me." Ten beamed.

"Of course!" Rose smiled.

**JACKIE**:** It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview. **

**ROSE: Oh that's brilliant! Give it here. **

**(Rose takes the phone from Jackie and ends the call.)**

Everyone giggled. Clara liked Rose: she didn't know why the Doctor never mentioned her.

**JACKIE: Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out. **

**(The telephone rings again. Jackie answers it.) **

**JACKIE: Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death. **

**MICKEY: What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger. **

**ROSE: I'm all right. **

**MICKEY: Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it? **

**ROSE: Is there a match on?**

"Ha ha!" Jack laughed. "You know a man too well."

**MICKEY: No, I'm just thinking about you, babe. **

**ROSE: There's a match on, ain't there? **

**MICKEY: That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes. **

**ROSE: Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that. **

**(Rose has brought the Auton's arm home. They kiss, then Mickey picks up the arm.) **

**MICKEY: Bye, bye. **

**ROSE: Bye. **

**(Mickey pretends to be strangled by the arm, then leaves.) **

**TELEVISION: Fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure. **

**(Whistling, Mickey throws the arm into a rubbish bin, while somewhere nearby a couple are having a blazing row.)**

**[Rose's bedroom]**

**(Next morning, Rose's alarm goes off at 7:30 as usual.) **

**JACKIE [OC]: There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to.**

**(Rose falls back onto the bed)**

"That's what I would've done." Martha raised an eyebrow.

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**JACKIE: There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs. **

**ROSE: Oh, great. The butchers.**

Amy giggled.

**JACKIE: Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim. **

**(Something rattles at the door.) **

**ROSE: Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays. **

**JACKIE: I did it weeks back! **

**ROSE: No, you thought about it. **

**(The screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moves. Rose opens it. It's the Doctor trying to look through.)**

"What the hell?" Donna yelped.

**(She opens the door.) **

**DOCTOR: What're you doing here? **

**ROSE: I live here. **

**DOCTOR: Well, what do you do that for? **

**ROSE: Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job. **

**DOCTOR: I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then.**

"Very nice, Doctor." Amy sighed. "How did you deal with this?"

**ROSE: You. Inside. Right now. (Rose pulls the Doctor into the flat.) **

**JACKIE [OC]: Who is it?**

**[Jackie's bedroom]**

**(Jackie is in her bedroom putting on her makeup.)**

"Of course, Jackie. Of course." Eleven mumbled.

**ROSE: It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes. **

**JACKIE: She deserves compensation. **

**(The Doctor is in the open doorway.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh, we're talking millions. **

**JACKIE: I'm in my dressing gown.**

"Mum..." Rose moaned.

**DOCTOR: Yes, you are. **

**JACKIE: There's a strange man in my bedroom. **

**DOCTOR: Yes, there is.**

"Oh, God." Martha covered her eyes. "I can't watch anymore. It's too cringy."

**JACKIE: Well, anything could happen. **

**DOCTOR: No.**

"Nice!" Jack clapped.

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**ROSE: Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee? **

**DOCTOR: Might as well, thanks. Just milk. **

**ROSE: We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us. (The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on the coffee table.) **

**DOCTOR: That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien.**

"He makes so much sense, it's... amazing." Clara rolled her eyes.

**ROSE: I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong. **

**(The Doctor flicks through a paperback.) **

**DOCTOR: Hmm. Sad ending.**

"I didn't know you could read that fast." Amy raised an eyebrow. "I wish I could read that fast!"

**ROSE: They said on the news they'd found a body. **

**DOCTOR: Rose Tyler. **

**(The Doctor sees his reflection in a mirror, and behaves as if he's just regenerated and is just seeing himself for the first time.) **

**DOCTOR: Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears.**

That's what I was thinking!" River nodded.

**ROSE: All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke. (The Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards.)**

**DOCTOR: Luck be a lady. **

**ROSE: Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying. **

**(The pack of cards goes flying.)**

"Nicely done." Clara gave a fake grin.

**ROSE: I want you to explain everything. **

**DOCTOR: Maybe not. **

**(The cat flap rattles.) **

**DOCTOR: What's that, then? You got a cat? **

**ROSE: No. **

**(Unseen by anyone else, the Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat)**

**ROSE: We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate. **

**(Rose comes in from the kitchen area with two mugs of instant coffee. The Doctor is still being strangled, but she takes no notice.)** "Very observent, Rose." Eleven noted.  
><strong>ROSE: I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it? (The Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid air and grabs Rose's face instead.)<strong> Jack muffled his laughter. "Jack!" Rose exclaimed. She turned to Ten, who was biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Doctor!" She looked up at Eleven, who was breathing in and out with shaky breaths of laughter. "And you, Doctor!" "It's funny!" Jack exclaimed.  
>"It is pretty hilarious." Ten admitted. Rose scoffed, slapping his arm. "Ow!"<p>

**(The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table and smash it. Jackie is using her hairdryer and hears nothing. The Doctor finally gets it off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.) **

**DOCTOR: It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless.**

"Puns. The Doctor and puns." Rory put a hand to his forehead.

**ROSE: Do you think? (Rose hits him with it.)**

**DOCTOR: Ow!**

"I need a plastic arm. Sometimes I need to wack 'im." Amy nodded to Eleven.

[Staircase]

**ROSE: Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off. **

**DOCTOR: Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you.**

"Oi!" Donna exclaimed.

**ROSE: But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me. **

**DOCTOR: Ten out of ten for observation.**

"Seriously: where are your manners?" Clara asked.

**ROSE: You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on. **

**DOCTOR: No, I don't.**

**[Outside the block of flats]**

**ROSE: All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking. **

**DOCTOR: Is that supposed to sound tough?**

** ROSE: Sort of.**

All of the boys started to muffle their laughter and giggle.

"Oi!" Amy smacked Rory and Eleven on there arms. "It's not funny."

"Really? Are you boys kidding me right now?" Martha looked at Ten and Jack.

"It's funny!" Jack laughed.

**DOCTOR: Doesn't work. **

**ROSE: Who are you? **

**DOCTOR: Told you. The Doctor. **

**ROSE: Yeah, but Doctor what? **

"She didn't do the thing." Eleven pouted.

**DOCTOR: Just the Doctor. **

**ROSE: The Doctor. **

**DOCTOR: Hello! **

**ROSE: Is that supposed to sound impressive? **

**DOCTOR: Sort of. **

**ROSE: Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?**

"When I met him, I thought he was the police, as well." Amy nodded.

"Did you?" Rose asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Amy beamed.

"TWINSIES!" Jack said with a high pitched voice. The boys started laughing He definitely regretted it, though, when Amy smacked him. "Ow!"

**DOCTOR: No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home. **

**ROSE: But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me? **

**DOCTOR: Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all. **

**ROSE: It tried to kill me. **

**DOCTOR: It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me.**

** ROSE: So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you. **

**DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah. **

**ROSE: You're full of it.** "Tell me about it!" River exclaimed.

**DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah. **

**ROSE: But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it? **

**DOCTOR: No one. **

**ROSE: What, you're on your own? **

**DOCTOR: Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on. **

**ROSE: Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it? **

**DOCTOR: The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead. **

**ROSE: So that's radio control? **

**DOCTOR: Thought control. Are you all right? **

**ROSE: Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then? **

**DOCTOR: Long story. **

**ROSE: But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops? (They chuckle)**

"Aww, they're so cute." Jack cooed.

**DOCTOR: No. **

**ROSE: No. **

**DOCTOR: It's not a price war. (They laugh) They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you.**

"Hmm. Nice." Amy grinned.

**DOCTOR: Do you believe me? **

**ROSE: No. **

**DOCTOR: But you're still listening. **

**ROSE: Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?**

"The forbidden question." Clara said, a deep voice.

**DOCTOR: Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home.**

"Go home?" Amy asked.

"After that?!" Clara asked.

"You're kidding." Donna groaned.

**(The Doctor walks off towards the Tardis with the arm. Rose walks off towards another block of flats when there is a rush of air and a strange noise. She turns and runs back, and the Tardis has gone.)**

"DUN DUN DUN!" Ten bellowed. Everyone giggled.

[**Mickey's flat]**

**MICKEY: Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off! **

**ROSE: Shut up. **

**(They kiss.) **

**MICKEY: Coffee? **

**ROSE: Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer? **

**MICKEY: Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails!**

"What's in your emails, Mickey?" Jack asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Jack!" Rose warned.

**(Rose uses to hunt for Doctor, 17,700,000 results. Doctor Living Plastic 55,300 results. Doctor Blue Box 493 results. The top one says - Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here. She clicks on the site and there is a fuzzy picture of the Doctor.)**

"Oooh! The Doctor got caught!" Clara giggled.

**[Clive's street]**

**(Mickey drives Rose there in his yellow VW beetle.) **

**ROSE: You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids. **

**MICKEY: Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say.**

"True." River agreed.

"He worries to much." Rose popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

**(One of Clive's neighbours puts out his black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Rose knocks on a door across the street. A boy opens it.) **

**ROSE: Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing. **

**BOY: Dad! It's one of your nutters!**

Everyone laughed.

"How nice." Rose cringed. "It made me feel so special."

**(A couch potato comes to the door.) **

**CLIVE: Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously. **

**ROSE: I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me. **

**CLIVE: No, good point. No murders. (Clive waves at Mickey.) **

**CAROLINE [OC]: Who is it? **

**CLIVE: Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in the shed. **

**CAROLINE: She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?**

**[Clive's shed]**

**CLIVE: A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspirisy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it? **

**ROSE: Yeah. **

**CLIVE: I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original **

**(The original is a picture of Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. The Doctor is just one face in the crowd.) **

**CLIVE: November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see? **

**ROSE: It must be his father.**

"Yeah right." Eleven scoffed.

**CLIVE: Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor. (a sketch) And look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion.**

"Ah!" Amy smiled. How lovely of him to mention them.

**ROSE: Who's that? **

**CLIVE: Death.**

"Oh." Everyone's face fell.

**(Out in the street, the wheelie bin moves closer to Mickey's car.) **

**CLIVE: If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger.**

**[Clive's Street]**

**(Mickey watches the bin move and gets out of his car. He goes to the bin and lifts up the lid.) **

**MICKEY: Come on, then.**

**[Clive's shed]**

**CLIVE: If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you. **

**(Mickey shuts the bin lid and finds he is stuck to the plastic. It stretches as he pulls at it, then the bin growls, flexes, snaps and finally whips Mickey inside itself. Burp.)**

"Oh no! Mickey Mouse!" Jack pouted.

**ROSE: But who is he? Who do you think he is? **

**CLIVE: I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world.**

"You think correctly." River smirked.

**[Clive's street]**

**(Rose returns to the car. Mickey is sitting behind the steering wheel.) **

**ROSE: All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza.**

"Who doesn't?" Clara asked.

**(But this Mickey is obviously plastic.) **

**MICKEY: Pizza! P-p-p-pizza! **

**ROSE: Or Chinese. **

**MICKEY: Pizza!**

"Ugh. He freaks me out." Donna cringed.

**(Plastic Mickey weaves off down the road.)**

**[Pizza restaurant]**

**(Rose is still oblivious to the fact that Mickey has shiny skin and a fixed grin on his face.)**

** ROSE: Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had ajobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think? **

**MICKEY: So, where did you meet this Doctor? **

**ROSE: I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?**

"Selfish." Ten said, sing song.

"Shut up." Rose put a hand over his mouth.

Ten made a muffled, annoyed noise. Suddenly, Rose yelled.

"Ew! Doctor!" Rose took her hand off of his mouth, disgusted, while Ten smiled.

"What? What'd he do?" Martha asked.

"He licked my hand!" Rose exclaimed. Everyone began snickering in the background. Rose hit him on the leg playfully with a grin on her face, then lay her head on his shoulder.

**MICKEY: Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that? **

**ROSE: No. **

**MICKEY: Come on. **

**ROSE: Sort of. **

**MICKEY: What was he doing there? **

**ROSE: I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous.**

"I am dangerous." Eleven scoffed.

"So dangerous." Clara added in a deep, man-like voice which made everyone laugh other than both Doctors.

**MICKEY: But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar.**

"What the hell?" Donna exlaimed.

**MICKEY: You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart. **

**ROSE: What're you doing that for? **

**WAITER: Your champagne.**

"Oh, love this part." Rose smiled.

**MICKEY: We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor? **

**WAITER: Madam, your champagne. **

**ROSE: It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong? **

**MICKEY: I need to find out how much you know, so where is he? **

**WAITER: Doesn't anybody want this champagne? **

**MICKEY: Look, we didn't order it. **

**(Plastic Mickey finally looks up to see that the waiter is the Doctor.)**

"Ha!" Jack beamed.

**MICKEY: Ah. Gotcha. **

**(The Doctor starts shaking the bottle vigorously.) **

**DOCTOR: Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house! **

**(The Doctor releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he spits it out.) **

**MICKEY: Anyway. **

**(Plastic Mickey gets up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose flees, screaming, as Mickey wrecks the table. The Doctor grabs the Auton and pull off its head. The rest of the customers scream.) **

**MICKEY: Don't think that's going to stop me.**

"I don't know why I'm so surprised! We all run into these things!" Martha shrugged.

**(The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm.) **

**ROSE: Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out! **

**(Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchens carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following them to the back exit.)**

"Yikes!" River cringed.

**[Outside the restaurant]**

**(The Doctor seals the exit shut while Rose runs down the alley, past the Tardis. The end is secured by padlocked gates.) **

**ROSE: Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!**

Jack started laughing. "The tube thing."

"Oi! I didn't know what the hell the sonic screwdriver was!" Rose defended.

**DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver. **

**ROSE: Use it! **

**DOCTOR: Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here. **

**(The Doctor unlocks the Tardis and goes inside while the Auton hammers on the metal door, making large dents.) **

**ROSE: You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!**

"A wooden box?" Jack asked.

"Again, I didn't know what it was, Jack." Rose rolled her eyes.

**(Rose tries the gate again then runs inside the Tardis. She stops, takes one look.)**

"Are you going to start circling the TARDIS?" Rory asked.

**(Then she runs outside again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She runs around the Tardis.)**

"Yeeeeaah." Eleven sounded cheeky.

**(When the Auton finally smashes through the metal door, she makes up her mind.)**

**[Tardis]**

**ROSE: It's going to follow us! **

**DOCTOR: The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute. **

**(There has been another redesign. It is still mostly open plan, but the time console is more central and the walls are slightly curved. What were once roundels are now brass coloured hexagons.) **

**DOCTOR: You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start? **

**ROSE: Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?**

"Yes." Ten smirked.

**DOCTOR: Yes.**

** ROSE: It's alien.**

"Yeah." Eleven grinned.

**DOCTOR: Yeah. **

**ROSE: Are you alien?**

"Yes. Is that all right?" Both Ten and Eleven said together.

**DOCTOR: Yes. Is that all right? **

**ROSE: Yeah. **

**DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. **

**(Rose bursts into tears.) **

**DOCTOR: That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us. **

**ROSE: Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?**

** DOCTOR: Oh. I didn't think of that.**

"Are you kidding me?" River wacked Eleven on the head.

"Ow." Eleven rubbed the spot where River hit him. "Seems like we can't help but get hurt, and we've only been in here a few minutes."

**ROSE: He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt? **

**DOCTOR: Melt?**

"He's so ignorant." Amy groaned.

**(The plastic head is melting on the console, where it is attached by cables.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no, no, no! **

**(The Doctor sets the Tardis in motion.) **

**ROSE: What're you doing?**

"It's beyond me!" Clara exclaimed.

**DOCTOR: Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go! **

**(The Tardis lands and the Doctor runs for the door.) **

**ROSE: You can't go out there. It's not safe.**

"Watch me!" Eleven snickered.

**[Westminster]**

**(Nighttime on the north back of the Thames next to the RAF monument.) **

**DOCTOR: I lost the signal, I got so close. **

**ROSE: We've moved. Does it fly? **

**DOCTOR: Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand.**

"Sure." Rose said sarcastically.

**ROSE: If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose. **

**DOCTOR: It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night? **

**ROSE: I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien.**

**DOCTOR: Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey- **

**ROSE: Yeah, he's not a kid. **

**DOCTOR: It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?**

"Sheesh." Martha raised her eyebrows.

**ROSE: "All right?"**

**DOCTOR: Yes, it is! **

**ROSE: If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North? **

**DOCTOR: Lots of planets have a north.**

Everyone instantly started giggling.

"It is true, though." Ten shrugged.

**ROSE: What's a police public call box? **

**DOCTOR: It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise. **

**ROSE: Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us? **

**DOCTOR: Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!**

"Oh. Lovely. Nice to know." Donna raised her eyebrows. "One more thing I have to fear."

**ROSE: Any way of stopping it? **

**(The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid.) **

**DOCTOR: Anti-plastic. **

**ROSE: Anti-plastic. **

**DOCTOR: Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small? **

**ROSE: Hold on. Hide what? **

**DOCTOR: The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal. **

**ROSE: What's it look like? **

**DOCTOR: Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.**

**DOCTOR: A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?**

"Seriously, Doctor?" Rory sounded annoyed.

**(The Doctor turns and looks at what Rose is staring at on the south bank but the penny doesn't drop.) **

**DOCTOR: What? What is it? What?**

"Wow..." Clara shook her head. "Really, Doctor?"

**(He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. It's call the London Eye, it's on the south bank of the Thames and it is the biggest Wheel in the world - so far.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh. Fantastic!**

"Finally!" Amy threw her hands up in the air.

**[South bank]**

**(The Doctor and Rose run across Westminster Bridge.)**

"Aww, holding hands after only a day of knowing each other. How cute." Jack put a hand to his heart. Both Doctors and Rose turned red as Ten flicked Jack in the head.

**DOCTOR: Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables.**

** ROSE: The breast implants.**

Everyone started laughing.

"I like how he's just saying the shop window dummies and wires, while you, Rose, have to go on and add the breast implants." Clara smirked.

"He left it out." Rose shrugged.

"And he doesn't even flinch. Do breast implants commonly come up in conversation, Doctor?" Jack asked.

**DOCTOR: Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath. **

**ROSE: What about down here? **

**(Rose looks over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.) **

**DOCTOR: Looks good to me.**

"Oh no. Yeah, let's go down into the pit of doom." Donna used her hands while she was talking.

**(They run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. There is red light inside.)**

**[Nestene chamber]**

**(They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.)**

** DOCTOR: The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature. **

**ROSE: Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go.**

"It's the simple way to do it." Rory shrugged.

**DOCTOR: I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance. **

**(He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.) **

**DOCTOR: I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.**

"You seek audience with the what-what under the peaceful contract according to what of the what-what?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"I swear, with him, all I hear is 'whom, whom, whom, whom, whom, whom-whom.' I feel like I'm in Charlie Brown." Clara widened her eyes.

"Tell me about it!" Martha laughed.

**(The stuff in the vat flexes.)**

"Eh." River cringed. "It's weird."

**DOCTOR: Thank you. If I might have permission to approach? (Rose spots someone on a lower level and runs down.) **

**ROSE: Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right. **

**MICKEY: That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk! **

**ROSE: You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.**

"Really, Doctor? Are you kidding me?" Rory complained.

**ROSE: You knew that and you never said? **

**DOCTOR: Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?**

"I'm sorry, sometimes, I get tired of alien stuff!" Rose whacked Ten.

"Hey! That was past me!" Ten defended, whacking her back.

They continued hitting each other.

"HEY! YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!" Jack yelled in a deep voice from behind them. Some of the girls started giggling while Ten turned beet red and Rose blushed slightly.

**(The Doctor continues downwards.) **

**DOCTOR: Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off? **

**(A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.**

"Aww, how sweet. You're not insulting the human race!" Amy cooed.

**ROSE: Doctor!**

"Ooh!" Clara widened her eyes. "Yikes."

**(A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.)**

**DOCTOR: That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean? **

**(A door slides back to reveal the Tardis.) **

**DOCTOR: No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them! **

**ROSE: What's it doing?! **

**DOCTOR: It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now! **

**(As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, Rose phones her mother.) **

**ROSE: Mum?**

"Are you kidding? You phoned your mum, Rose?" Ten asked, shocked.

"I might have died in there, I was trying to keep her safe." Rose sounded proud of herself.

"Was that supposed to sound tough?" Ten asked.

"... Sort of." Rose replied.

"Doesn't work." Ten shot back. They giggled.

**[Outside a police station]**

**JACKIE: Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me.**

"She's obsessed with money!" Amy scoffed.

"I know! She's so annoying!" Ten groaned.

"I suggest that if you don't want to get smacked - again - than you shouldn't insult my mum!"

If looks could kill...

**[Nestene chamber]**

**ROSE: Where are you, mum?**

**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

**JACKIE: I'm in town.**

**[Nestene chamber]**

**ROSE: No, go home! Just go home right now!**

**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

**JACKIE: Darling, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!**

**[Nestene chamber]**

**ROSE: Mum! Mum!**

"Of course!" Eleven complained. "Why am I surprised?"

(**Jackie goes into Queens Arcade, which contains the Underground station entrance. The Consciousness starts throwing energy bolts around.) **

**DOCTOR: It's the activation signal. It's transmitting! **

**(The Eye lights up with energy.) **

**ROSE: It's the end of the world.**

"Sure." Jack laughed. "Sure, it is."

**[Queens Arcade]**

**CLIVE: There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months.**

"Oh, it's Clive! I quite like Clive." Rory grinned.

**(A shop dummy moves.) **

**CAROLINE: Oh, my God! I thought they were dummies. I nearly had a heart-attack. **

**(Everyone stops to watch the show in all the store windows until one dummy smashes the glass and comes out. Jackie is coming down the escalator.) **

**CLIVE: It's true. Everything I read, all the stories. It's all true. (An Auton's fingers drop and it shoots Clive.)**

"Oh! I liked Clive!" Rory frowned.

**[Nestene chamber]**

**(The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated.) **

**DOCTOR: Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run! **

**ROSE: The stairs have gone.**

"Oh, great." Jack moaned.

**(The Autons try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey run to the Tardis.) **

**ROSE: I haven't got the key! **

**MICKEY: We're going to die!**

**(Rose looks around for other possibilities. Back at the shopping centre, Autons start coming down the escalator, shooting at anyone. Jackie finally screams, throws away her plastic bag and runs. But outside the Arcade is just as dangerous. The Autons shoot a passing taxi driver. She hides behind the crashed vehicle, then three brides smash their way out of the shop behind her.) **

**DOCTOR: No! **

**NESTENE: Time Lord.**

"It spoke!" Clara widened her eyes, putting a hand over her mouth.

**(Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor, then runs round the chamber.) **

**MICKEY: Just leave him! There's nothing you can do! **

**ROSE: I've got no A Levels, no job, no future. **

**(She grabs an axe as the three brides prepare to shoot Jackie.) **

**ROSE: But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze! **

**(Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue.)**

"You go, Glenn Coco!" Jack yelled, throwing a fist in the air. "Yeah!"

"Really, Jack?" Ten asked.

"I know you like Mean Girls an all, but that's a bit much." Rose smirked.

**DOCTOR: Rose! **

**(The Doctor grabs her as she swings back.) **

**DOCTOR: Now we're in trouble. **

**(Explosions start and the signals from the Eye stop. The shop dummies start to stagger then fall over. The Doctor and Rose run to the Tardis, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The Tardis dematerialises.)**

**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

**(The Tardis materialises on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey runs out, terrified. Jackie answers her mobile phone.)**

"Haha, Mickey!" Jack laughed. "He really is Mickey Mouse, huh?"

**JACKIE: Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house.**

**[Embankment]**

**JACKIE [OC]: It's not safe. There were these things, and they were shooting! And they-**

**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

**JACKIE: Hello? Hello?**

**[Embankment]**

**(Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor stays in the doorway of the Tardis.) **

**ROSE: A fat lot of good you were. **

**DOCTOR: Nestene Consciousness? Easy.**

** ROSE: You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me.**

"Ooh! Doctor! Blondie beat you!" Jack pointed at him, laughing.

"Oh, shut up." Ten complained.

**DOCTOR: Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge. **

**MICKEY: Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing. **

**DOCTOR: He's not invited.**

"He's not invited." Jack repeated. "Duh."

**DOCTOR: What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere. **

**ROSE: Is it always this dangerous? **

**DOCTOR: Yeah. **

**ROSE: Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so.**

"Wait? What?" Clara's jaw was on the ground.

"You'll see." Eleven told Clara.

**DOCTOR: Okay. See you around. **

**(The Tardis dematerializes.) **

**ROSE: Come on, let's go. Come on. Come on. **

**(The Tardis materializes.) **

**DOCTOR: By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?**

"That's what got her." Ten grinned cheekily.

**ROSE: Thanks. **

**MICKEY: Thanks for what? **

**ROSE: Exactly. **

**(Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the Tardis.)**

"That was one hell of an adventure..." Donna scratched the back of her neck. "One hell of an amazing adventure, though."

"Can we watch the next one?" River asked.

"Yeah, let's watch!" Jack smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that! I'm so excited to get this rolling! Woohoo! <strong>

**Review to tell me how I'm doing!**

**Favorite if you liked it!**

**Follow to see more!**

**Love you all! :D ~ TenRose9403**


End file.
